DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Prior art picture frames generally hold an image or object inside of some type of framework. A common type of picture holder is the slotted frame. Typically, the frame requires a paper backing or the like to be placed in the slots behind the photograph. A picture or other artwork is then supported in a position relative to the backing. Often slotted frames are clumsy, unattractive, and make framing artwork awkward.
Other types of display devices utilize a wire bracketing engaging the corners of the artwork to hang the framed image or object. Most of these wire hangers, like the slotted frame require the image or object to be mounted on some form of rigid backing, otherwise, the object may be damaged.
Some display frames will hold an image by interlocking it with a flexible "picture wire". Flexible wire is looped through each of four brackets. Similar to dinner plate hangers, these devices use wires that are held in tension and apply compression to the object in order to hold up the object. However, many images such as ordinary photographs will bend if placed under in compression in a device like this.
Alternative prior art framing approaches also include a combination of slots and magnets to hold the image. Some devices use combinations of adhesives and magnetic mounting devices. Specific male and female configurations are also available with mechanical securement means. A magnetic "L" shaped bracket has been used in the prior art as well. Notwithstanding the variety of display devices, the prior art all suffer from the fact they are complicated to construct and/or use, and if the user is not careful, the artwork may be damaged.
Other known prior art display devices include a changeable display construction as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,988. This structure is designed to make outside sign displays simpler to change. This display structure consists of a main support plate having rods attached at each corner of the support plate. The rods are of a relatively large diameter and must be sufficiently stiff to support displays of significant weight. Hence, this design is impractical for household picture display.
A need exists for an apparatus capable of supporting an art objects such as a picture, image and the like, suitable for household use, simple to use and construct which supports artwork such as an image, photograph or other small object without compressing or bending it.